Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 9 Page 1
Chapter 9: Mudbloods and Detentions Harry knocked on the door, and the group heard barking coming from the inside. A voice which they recognized immediately as Hagrid shouted, “Calm down Fang, calm down! It better not be tha’ idiot Lockhart! Comin!” Hagrid opened the door, and smiled down at his visitors, “Well, if it isn’t me favorite 2nd years. Wha’ in the world happened ter yeh Ron? Please come on in!” Gohan turned to the Flying Nimbus, “I’ll be a minute, so wait out here okay?” The Nimbus replied by shooting off into the sky, waiting for Gohan to call for it. As they entered, Gohan noticed the inside looked a little smaller then the outside, as well as a dog which he identified as “Fang”. Hagrid brought a bucket over to Ron, who instinctively puked snails into it. Hagrid said happily, “There yeh go Ron, better in then out.” Gohan turned to Hagrid and smiled, “It’s good to see you again Hagrid.” Hagrid nodded, “You to Gohan. So, how’s Hogwarts treating yeh?” Gohan answered, “Pretty good actually. The only thing that bothers me is Professor Lockhart.” Hagrid grimaced, “Yeah, I suppose yeh heard me complainin earlier righ’? Lockhart thought I needed advice on getting kelpies out of a well. The nerve oh tha’ man. An’ I sure he never even been near a kelpie. If I had ter hear one more word outta his mouth I’d throw up!” That last sentence caused Ron to erupt several snails from his mouth, and Hagrid patted his back to get them out. Hermione turned to Hagrid, “That’s not nice Hagrid. I’m sure Dumbledore thought he was the best man for the job if he was lucky to hire him.” Hagrid replied, “Not like he had much competition. He was the on’y man fer the job! Literally, no on else signed up.” Gohan looked confused,”But why would no one else sign up? I mean, there should have been one other person at least?” Hagrid nodded, “Snape. He’s wanted ter have tha’ job forever. Bu’ Dumbledore wanted Snape to stay in potions, so Lockhart was the on’y one.” Ron added through gasps of air, “Besides, everyone knows that job is cursed.” Gohan asked, “What do you mean?” Harry answered, “Last year our last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had a….accident.” Gohan remained confused, “What happened?” Harry explained, “Well, remember I told you how Professor Quirrel, last year’s teacher, tried to get the Sorcerer’s Stone?” Gohan nodded. He had been informed by Harry about last year’s events, but the only thing he hadn’t heard yet was why Quirrel wanted the stone (in other words, he hasn’t been told about Voldemort yet). Harry continued, “Well, I accidentally made his face, how can I say this, crumble into many pieces after I out my hands onto his face. And he basically died. Sounds pretty ridiculous doesn’t it?” Gohan remembered the many ways people he remembered die, and answered, “Not really. If you say it happened then it happened.” Hagrid then joined the conversation, “We were lucky ter even have someone as idiotic as Lockhart ter come, so Dumbledore took the best way out. Now,” he gestured towards the snail vomiting Ron, “What happened ter him?” Harry said, “Gohan was riding his Flying Nimbus,” Gohan explained it was a magic cloud, “And Malfoy got real steamed. He called Hermione something, but I can’t remember what it meant.” Ron answered through gasps, “It was mud-blood Hagrid.” Hagrid stood up angrily, “Why the nerve oh tha’ little creep!” Gohan looked confused, “What’s a mud-blood?” Hermione answered, “It’s a foul name some people use to refer to muggle-born people. It’s used mainly by pure-wizard blood people like Malfoy, who believe muggle-born people to be inferior or just atrocious.” Gohan said angrily, “Why would anyone want to do that? I mean, so their family isn’t all magic, what’s the big deal out of that?” Hagrid answered, “Is’ jus’ in creeps like Malfoy’s nature. Is’ just a sad fact that some people think like that.” Ron said (the snails were out of his system by now), “Dirty blood, common blood, all mean the same thing to some people. Why should people think like that? Half the people who have magic have some trace in their life where their family isn’t all magical.” Gohan clenched his fists, How could anyone think like that? That’s like me being mean to Piccolo because he isn’t Saiyan. But I guess I should get used to it, me being muggle-born too. Hagrid spoke again, “Bu’ les’ not talk about tha’ righ’ now. Did yeh say yeh had a Flyin’ Nimbus?” Ron asked, “You’ve heard of it.” Hagrid grinned towards Gohan, “I might know someone tha’ told me abou’ em.” Gohan knew what Hagrid was talking about. I guess Baba also told him about the Nimbus too, but whatever. I’m not breaking any rules. Ron said excitedly, “It was awesome Hagrid! Gohan flew on it and did so many cool things some people can’t do on brooms. He really showed that jerk Malfoy.” Hagrid nodded, “Yep, those clouds are really somethin’ yeh know. Bu’ I wan’ ter ask yeh two (he points at Gohan and Harry) somethin’. Wha’s this I hear abou’ you given ou’ signed photos?” Gohan and Harry rose angrily. Gohan yelled, “We aren’t giving out photos for goodness sake, let alone signed ones.” Harry added, “I bet Lockhart’s the one who started this.” Then they saw Hagrid laughing, “I’m on’y jokin’, I knew yeh wouldn’ really do tha’.” Gohan looked outside and saw the huge pumpkins near the window. He asked, “What’s with the pumpkins Hagrid.” Hagrid said happily, “Gettin’ em ready fer the Halloween feast.” Gohan continued looking at them, “They’re huge Hagrid! What do you feed them?” Hagrid looked around nervously, “Oh, nothing…. I jus’ give them a little help.” Hagrid’s gaze turned to a pink umbrella, but Gohan couldn’t understand why. Hermione examined them, “Engorgement charm I suppose? Anyway it’s doing great Hagrid.” Hagrid replied, “Tha’s what yer sister said Ron, “He turned to Harry and Gohan, “I met her yesterday. She said she was lookin round the grounds, “he grinned, “But I think she was lookin fer a couple oh people near me house. If yeh ask me, I think she’d jump a’ the chance fer some auto”- Gohan and Harry yelled, “SHUT UP!” Harry looked outside, “I guess we should be going then.” Hagrid nodded, “Righ’ but can I talk with yeh Gohan fer a minute?” The three friends left the room, leaving Gohan and Hagrid to talk. Gohan asked, “What’d you want to talk about Hagrid?” Hagrid replied, “I’ve been hearing things Gohan. People know abou’ your tournaments, an’ your showing tha’ Flyin Nimbus of yers.” Gohan nodded, “I know about that. I guess some people watched the tournaments; and they told two friends, and they told two friends, and, well you get it.” Hagrid nodded, “I though’ tha’ was it. But why are yeh showin yer Nimbus?” Gohan answered, “I know I can’t use any of my fighting techniques here, but that doesn’t mean I can’t use my other stuff. No one should ask any questions considering we are in a magical school.” Hagrid thought for a minute, “Well, yeh got a point there. Well yeh better get goin’ an’ good ter see yeh again.” Gohan walked out of the hut, and walked with his friends to the castle. Hagrid yelled to them, “Don’ yeh be strangers’ yeh four! Yeh can come over any time.” As they entered the Great Hall, they heard the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall speak, “Ah, there you are. Mr. Son, you and them,” gesturing towards Harry and Ron, “Will serve your detentions tonight. You Mr. Weasley will polish the trophies under Mr. Filch’s supervision, without magic. As for you Mr. Son and Mr. Potter, you’ll be with Lockhart answering his fan mail.” Gohan and Harry stared disappointingly at each other, knowing they would be having a VERY long night. She then told them to go serve their punishments at 8 o’ clock, and then left. Ron moaned, “I can’t believe this! Cleaning all those trophies without magic, it’s impossible!” Harry told Ron, “I’ll swap with you, I know all about cleaning without magic.” Harry remembered the times the Dursleys had him clean around their house. Gohan nodded, “Same here.” Ron laughed, “Yeah right. I’m not that desperate, you guys will just have to survive.” ………………………………………………. It was 8 o’clock, and Gohan and Harry were walking towards Lockhart’s room. Gohan said, “Okay, do we turn back now or what?” Harry stared at the door in front of them, “We have no choice. We either get it over with or have 2 detentions with him.” Gohan nodded. He pushed the door open and they saw Lockhart, who had already started answering a 12 foot tall mail stack! Gohan stared wide eyed at the mail, “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Lockhart saw them, and gesture them to come in, “Well, if it isn’t my visitors for the evening. Well, let’s get started.” Lockhart was saying stuff like “Fame’s a fickle friend”, which bored them incredibly. It was over a couple of hours later, and they had finished going through half the stack. Gohan said as they sorted, “How much longer do we have to do this? I’ll throw up if he says one more annoying thing.” Harry added, “Which is basically everything he says.” Gohan chuckled. Then, a cold voice could be heard. “Come… Come to me… Let me rip you… Let me tear you… Let me kill you…” Gohan and Harry jumped in surprise, knocking the ink over one of the fan letters. Gohan and Harry said together, “WHAT?!” Lockhart said looking through mail, “I know. Six months at the top of the best seller list. Amazing.” Harry asked, “Didn’t you hear that voice?” Gohan added, “It said some creepy things. Like it wanted to tear and kill us.” Lockhart looked up in surprise, “I didn’t hear any voice. Maybe it was working for over,” Lockhart looked at his watch, “3 hours?! Well, time flies when you’re having fun. You two had best be off.” As the 2 left the room, Harry muttered, “Fun for him maybe, but it was torture to us.” Gohan agreed, “I’ll second that. But what was with that voice?” Harry shrugged, “I don’t know. It was really creepy. You think we could have imagined it?” Gohan answered, “Both of us imagining the same thing, I doubt it.” As they entered the Gryffindor House, they saw Ron wasn’t there, so they got ready for bed. Ron entered, complaining about slime on the trophies. He asked, “So, how’d it go with Lockhart?” The two boys retold there story low enough so no one else would hear. Ron said, “And he didn’t even hear it?” Gohan shook his head, “No, it was like it never even happened to him.” Ron said, “I don’t think he’d lie, no one could ignore that stuff you said. But even if he was invisible or something they would’ve needed to open the door.” Gohan and Harry nodded. Harry said, “I know, I don’t get it either.” Gohan thought ''Sounds like Instant Transmission or something to me. But I would have sensed it. Whatever it was, it can’t be good at all. '' Chapter 10 Category:Fan Fiction